caspersscareschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheLoner
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Casper's Scare School Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Episode Links Hey TheLoner, if your reading this. I'm giving you a page that has links to videos of the episodes, and its 56.com related. And here it is. http://www.fanfiction.net/topic/74073/48660140/12/ Thank you! :). Btw, could you help me with the "Casper and Mantha" page? The episode names are under the hint sections. And First Mate Casper part is in the second bedroom scene. And the What Possessed You part is in the bathroom scene. Matteso586 (talk) 23:03, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Season 2 Aired Did you see the season 2 premere? It reveals that Thatch has a secret collection. Matteso586 (talk) 19:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Sadly the second season won't be aired in my country, at least not yet. Hi, TheLoner! Thanks for giving me a welcome months ago :D Oh, and I hope this wiki will be bigger than ever before :D It could be if more people helped me. Btw did you see the episode with Jasper The Jester?. well well well if it isn't The Loner who lied to me by deleting the page about the casper's scare school 2 movie (2013). Luis Guerrero well well well if it isn't The Loner who lied to me by deleting the page about the casper's scare school 2 movie (2013). wondering about shorter URL ScareSchool.wikia.com is free and would be easier to type. Looks better without a double S. Helps put focus on school. Old URL links would still work if you wanted to move. talk2ty 09:13, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Request for assistance I need assistance from an admin and your name is the only one I can find which is associated with the Casper's Scare School Wiki. I am unable to rename an article in that Wiki to revert vandalism I have recently noticed. The article I want to rename is The Bitch ASS Uncle With a Long Nose but I want to change it to Stretch which is the character's actual name. I am also currently unable change Casper the Friendly Ghost (which I renamed from a rude name) to simply Casper. A127647 17:40, December 6, 2019 (UTC)